Best Friends
by Micheals
Summary: When Brad comes over to Harvey's to watch the big game but there's a rain delay, what are two guys to do?


_** This takes place in the 4__th__ season. Anytime really. **_

"Hey Brad," Harvey said, opening the door.

"Hey Harvey," Brad replied, stepping inside. "So, when's the game coming on? I'm starving!"

Harvey smiled. "There's a rain delay but I guess I'm hungry too. Let's see what we have in the kitchen. I doubt it's very much because my mom hasn't been shopping for a few days."

"And I guess she's not shopping now at 9 PM?" Brad laughed as he made his way into Harvey's kitchen.

"Nah, they're out for the night."

As Brad leaned his head into the fridge, he thought, "Well then, we could have some fun tonight."

"No good man. Only leftovers," Brad said, coming up straight again.

"Well," Harvey said, thinking (or at least looking like he was thinking), "I may have some stuff stashed up in my room."

"Even better," thought Brad as he said, "Then let's go."

As they got to Harvey's room, Brad sat down on the bed while Harvey began looking around his room. "Dude, if it's on the floor, I ain't eating it."

Harvey smiled again and sat down on the bed next to Brad. "I guess you're right. My room is kinda nasty."

Brad grinned and said, "Harvey, you're looking kinda tense. Here, let me relax those muscles of yours." Before Harvey could say anything, Brad's hands were massaging Harvey.

He began with his shoulders, kneading out the tight knots. He had been told by numerous girls he was good at this so he figured this was a good place to start. Harvey moaned. "Brad, that feels good," Harvey said softly. Slowly, very slowly, Brad began lowering his hands to Harvey's back.

"Wow Brad, you are good at this," Harvey said.

"Uh-oh Harvey. You shirt seems to be getting in the way. I think we're gonna have to take it off," Brad commented, lying.

"Wait, what?" Harvey said as he stood up, turning to face Brad. "Isn't that a little… you know, gay?"

"No dude. That's the way everyone did it in Texas. Girls and guys. So come on, just take it off. It'll be just like in the locker room," Brad said calmly.

Harvey removed his shirt and even though Brad had seen it before now was like the first time. He saw Harvey's six-pack abs, perfect chest (with just the right amount of hair), and erect nipples. "Probably from my massage," Brad thought to himself.

Harvey sat back down on the bed with his back to Brad. Brad continued the massage, kneading Harvey's back up and down. Finally, he began getting to his lower back, just above his pants. He could feel his own boner growing but that would have to wait.

"All right. Harvey seems to trust me now," Brad thought. "Hey man, when you took off your shirt your front muscles looked a little tense too. Do you want to take care of those too?"

"Ummm… well, if you do as good a job as you did back there then okay," Harvey replied.

Brad got up off the bed and walked in front of Harvey. He saw that Harvey had his eyes closed and his mouth open. "You're gonna have to lay down. I'm not sure how to do it like this." Harvey nodded and lay flat on his bed. This was gonna be easier than Brad thought.

Brad got on top of the bed and straddled him like a horse. He made sure not to touch Harvey, not yet. He began working the chest muscles that he saw before. He was hoping his boner wouldn't touch Harvey's chest and give him away. Thinking, he turned his head back to check Harvey's dick. Sure enough, Harvey also had a massive boner. He lowered his hands as he turned back. He was right above his pants line. With one hand, he continued the massage while the other hand undid Harvey's belt.

Through the pleasure he felt, Harvey noticed something around his waist but decided it didn't matter too much. Just as long as Brad kept doing what he was doing he was fine with it.

Again, Brad kept one hand massaging, even lower now, while moving Harvey's belt out of the way and slowly, ever so slowly lowering his zipper. As he started lowering the zipper, he saw something that made him smile. Harvey was going commando tonight! What amazing luck did he have!

"All right now hold on. I'm just gonna flex my fingers but I will keep massaging you. Just gimme a second," Brad said, lowering himself down Harvey. Harvey nodded, eyes still closed.

Finally, with one quick motion, Brad lowered Harvey's pants and put Harvey's dick into his mouth. Everyone in Texas also said he was the best at this too. He was giving Harvey a blowjob, something he had wanted to do since he moved back but had never had a chance to do until tonight.

Harvey's eyes opened wide and stared down at Brad. "What the fuck… Brad?" stammered Harvey. He didn't move though. Not one muscle. He started moaning. "Oh god," he breathed out. He put his head back on the bed.

Brad would've smiled if he didn't have Harvey's dick in his mouth. He changed his speed. First fast, then slow, then fast, then teasing Harvey. He loved getting in Harvey's pubes, smelling them. They smelt so good! He licked Harvey's slit which made Harvey moan. Then, Brad tasted pre-cum. He knew Harvey was about to cum and he did. Brad swallowed every last bit.

He wiped his face off before climbing back up on top of Harvey's chest. "This isn't right… Sabrina…," was all Harvey could say.

"Will never find out," Brad answered as he moved further up Harvey. He whipped out his dick as he did.

Harvey opened his eyes to see Brad's dick hanging above his face. "Now I think it's time you return the favor," he said, forcing his boner into Harvey's mouth.

Gagging at first, he soon got comfortable. While not as good as Brad, Brad soon began enjoying it. He felt Harvey lick his slit. Purposely? Accidently? Brad didn't give a shit. He grabbed Harvey's hair. "That's right. Take it. Take it! You know you like it! You know you want it!" And with that, Brad came, so much so that it overflowed out of Harvey's mouth. Harvey leant back on bed, relieved. Brad, still holding on to Harvey's hair, wanted one last thing. He pulled Harvey's face and kissed him, letting Brad's own cum inter mingle with their kiss.

Brad got off of Harvey and fixed his pants before going to Harvey's and fixing his. "You might want to put your shirt back on there buddy. Despite how good you luck," he said, wiping off his face. After Harvey put it on, Brad clicked his finger. While he may not have full magical capabilities, because he had the witch-hunter genes he could do basic magic. Harvey had forgotten everything that happened just now. "So uh since there's a rain delay I think that I'll probably just go back to my house to watch it. Sound good?" he asked, leaving Harvey's bedroom.

"Yeah, uh, fine," Harvey asked, confused. He looked down. He had cummed while Brad was here! He hoped Brad hadn't seen!

"I'll let myself out. See ya later," Brad said


End file.
